


Expect the Unexpected

by ShadowIcePhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIcePhoenix/pseuds/ShadowIcePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tired. So damn tired of pretending. But he needs to in order for the plan to work. He just wants to go home, home to those he loves and can trust. Home to his parents and brother, and that one man who can make he blood boil so deliciously, yet won't touch him. But first, the plan. *Deathly Hallows compliant, Harry hiding the Horcrux's instead of destroying them. Dark!Hary*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own any rights to Harry Potter. They belong solely to J. K. Rowling and whoever may genuinely own any rights. I am not making any money from this, this work only has the sole purpose to satisfy myself and other Potter fans.
> 
> Now on with the story!

He wasn't happy. At all. Not one single bit. How is it fair for her to sit there and display her abilities so easily in front of others, while he has to keep his hidden? This isn't the first time she's used her abilities to entertain the people sat around her at the table. At the table that is now legally his. One he doesn't want her at. He doesn't want most of these people currently sat at the table with him here right now, not today of all days. He doesn't want them to be here ever really, but sacrifices have to be made in the end, don't they? Especially when there's a plan to be laid into action. The clatter of sliver food platters hitting the oak table arouses him from his inner turmoil. He grits his teeth to stop the words that want to flow out. He wants to shout at her to be more careful, the oak and silver were expensive, unlike her cheap wooden table and cheap dishes.

He looks up just as Mrs. Weasley places, more like throws, the last food platter down. She turned to smile at him sadly, before asking after his wellbeing. "Are you okay, Harry dear? You look a bit distracted, and a little peaky."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, thank you for asking. And cooking." He replied, ignoring the comment of his distraction. He mentally shakes his head. Do they even _remember_ what today is? No, why would they? Today is just like any ordinary day to _them_.

He sits and watches them as they and move, while adding the bare minimal amount of food to his plate. His grey mood darkens that little bit more at the sight of his two best friends laughing away. his grip on his knife and fork tightens, as he takes deep breaths, and counts to ten mentally. _How can they laugh so freely?_ He forces his face muscles to relax as not to give off how wound up he is. he yearns to just stand and scream. scream how much he hates them all, and escape to the three people he knows he can fully trust. He notices his two 'best friends' bent with their heads together whispering, while glancing at him every so often. He rolls his eyes at them, knowing they were trying to figure out why he was in this mood.

He rises his fork towards his mouth, gravy soaked chicken speared upon the prongs. Just as he takes a bite, the door opens, catching everyone's attention. Stood in the doorway, staring back at everyone, was Professor Severus Snape. He lifts his goblet of wine to his lip to hide a smirk, loving the surprise at the 'unexpected' guest.

Mrs. Weasley rises from her seat, flushed with embarrassment. "Severus! You didn't floo to say you was coming for dinner! I haven't set you out a place!"

"No need to worry Mrs. Weasley, I knew Professor Snape was coming and laid a place for him." Harry spoke, smirk still hid behind his goblet. A miniscule tick at the corner of Professor Snape's mouth showed he was amused, but you could only tell if you knew him on a personal level. Harry knew he was amused, because he knew Snape, knew that he revelled in other's embarrassment and humility. And he loved how he was when he was amused and openly showing it, the way his face relaxes as the tension from maintaining his masks falls away. It shows him that he's human, and that he's approachable if you go about it the right way.

When he looked away from Professor Snape, he saw that Fred and George were exchanging looks, silently communicating. They had little smirks on their faces, and turned to face Harry, nodding ever so slightly. George placed his utensils down, and rested his arms onto the edge of the table, crossing them over. "Right, so Fred and I shall be going out tonight, and will be taking little Harry along with us. Anyone else up for coming?" He asked.

"I should think not, mister! He is not older enough, he shall be staying home tonight, finishing his summer assignments for school." Mrs. Weasley argued. Did he mention that he hated her? No? Oops, must have gotten lost in translation then. Time to take her down a peg or two.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm eighteen, according to British law, I am quite old enough to drink. Also, I have already finished my summer assignments, so I have nothing left to do as it is, and getting out might just be what I need. A break from all this Voldemort stuff, you know?" Harry spoke, enjoying the automatic flinch that came along with him daring to utter the unofficially sacredly banned word. Well, my house, my rules, bitch. Mrs. Weasley's face was pinched, not happy at being rebuffed by an eighteen-year-old.

Harry relaxed back against the back of the chair, and hid one hand under the table. He continued to observe everyone while he finished his meal. A knee bumped against his as the quiet atmosphere stretched out, making everyone uncomfortable. His hand snatched hold of the knee and slid upwards to the thigh, holding it against him, using it to ground his magic.

He couldn't wait until they all went home, then he could finally let down his glamours. He hated wearing this face. It made him feel as if he wasn't himself. He's proud of his parents, and he wants to people to see that.

 _And they will, very soon._ He promised himself.


	2. Chapter One

“Oh thank Merlin!” He could finally breathe without an explosive headache. He took the steps two at a time towards his room, in the mood for a lie down. Once he reached his room, he took down all the wards he had placed upon the door. After entering the room, and placing a few proximity wards that would warn him when and who was approaching his room in order to bother to him. He stripped off his robes and shirt, then flopped face-first down onto his bed, letting out a tortured groan. _I don’t want to see the colour orange for at least a decade!_

He grunted softly, and buried his head deep into his pillows, he really needed a break from all this stress of playing nice to the Weasley’s. He hoped that this would end soon. He couldn’t stand the pretending, whether the pretending was done by him or the Weasley’s, he didn’t care. The attitude that they have towards him, made him so _angry_. The way that Molly Weasley undermines him _incensed_ him to no end, the way Ron would sneer at every mention of his parent’s fortune, and the way that Ginny was always trying to get in his pants made him sick. Especially on Sirius’ _birthday_ , no less. He’d have thought that they would have broached the subject of Sirius like a normal person would, since they were pretending that they cared. Obviously they were too comfortable in their places, and not realising that they had screwed up slightly.

He felt his magic twinge, letting him know that someone was approaching the boundaries of his wards, with the intention to enter his room. He groaned, burying his face into his pillow. He hoped none of the Weasley’s had come back, he didn’t think his retinas could take it. He stayed quiet hoping that whoever wanted access to his rooms had half a brain to realise he had wards up. _Obviously not_ , he thought as he heard the doorknob rattle. He made the quick decision to pretend to be asleep as the door finally starts to open. He really hoped Ginny hadn’t come back, thinking she could sneak into his room and seduce him. The thought alone made him want to retch.

The sound of footsteps reaches his ears, quiet footsteps, but not so quiet that it was done on purpose. The footsteps drew closer. And closer. He then heard them stop, only to hear rustling. Great, he’s being robbed. A thudding noise halted his mental tirade about burglars. He holds his breath, waiting for more noises. Sure enough, he hears another thud, much softer than the first. Before he had enough time to contemplate what the intruder was doing, he felt the bed dip, alerting him to their intentions. He felt rage bubbling up inside him. How dare someone come into his room with obvious bad intentions while he ‘slept’! He was so tense; his muscles were as strong as a Nephrite Jade gemstone. He was ready to strike should the intruder try to grab him. He flinched violently as a pair of hands on his back, one hand pressing on his shoulder and the other on his lower back, pressing him into the mattress. He struggled valiantly for a few minutes, until those fingers dug into his muscles.

It dawned on him that those fingers felt familiar. He could distantly remember those fingers giving him previous massages. His muscles give, slowly relaxing as he realised just who it was that was manhandling him. The fingers eased up a little in order to give him a light massage.

“Mm, little warning next time.” He murmured, small sighs and moans falling from his mouth. He heard a chuckle come from behind him as the fingers pressed down harder, smoothing out the knots in his back faster. He was so relaxed, he felt as if a simple gentle breeze could blow him away. The hands stopped their ministrations, sliding down and to the side to grip his hips. He felt the body behind him lean down, nearly lying completely on top of him, puffs of air hitting his bare back. He shivered at the feeling of the breath whispering over his skin, it took everything in him not to moan ridiculously loud.

“My Harry.” At those words, Harry’s eyes snapped open, and wriggled the best he could until he was on his back, without dislodging his visitor. He stared up into the face of Severus Snape, searching for a sign. Something to let him know that he wasn’t about to back off like usual.

“Sev,” he whispered, lifting his right hand up to Severus’ cheek, caressing the small stubble on his smooth skin. “You shaved.” He pouted. He loved Severus’ skin, it felt smoother than the finest silk ever made, but he also loved it when he could feel the stubble upon his cheeks. When his stubble scratched against his skin, it made him unbelievably hot, he could never get enough.

He sighed as Severus closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his own, his eyes shutting involuntarily. He wanted to lay here for ever, safe knowing that Severus would protect him from all harm. But he couldn’t, he’d already arranged to out tonight with the twins. He groaned at the thought. He wanted to stay, but if he didn’t go, the twins would never leave him alone about it without a plausible explanation. He didn’t fancy telling them about what’s going on between him and Severus.

“I have to go soon.” Harry whispered, reluctant to break the peace that had settled around them. Severus’ breath puffed out against his face. He nodded, letting Harry know he understood. “If I stay any longer, my excuse of a nap before getting ready won’t be believable enough.”

Severus chuckled, turning his head to press little butterfly kisses to Harry’s neck. “I know, I never understood how those two could turn out the way they are, with them being Weasleys.”

“They won’t be for much longer, if they can help it. They expressed wanting to be blood adopted, they want to be my brothers in blood, as well as everything else. Of course, it also legally gets them away from Molly and Arthur.” Harry retorted, smirking at Severus’ shocked expression. He nudged Severus’ right shoulder with his nose, and Severus rolled off of him and onto the bed next to him. They laid there just staring at the ceiling, each caught up in their own thoughts.

Heaving a sigh, Harry sat up and swung his legs off over the side of the bed. He stood up, removing his white t-shirt and black muggle skinny jeans as he walked towards his room sized built-in walk-in wardrobe. He could feel Severus’ eyes burning holes into his skin, especially his arse, as he wasn’t wearing anything under his jeans. As he disappeared inside his wardrobe, he smirked when he heard a strangled moan, knowing that Severus was half – if not completely – hard by now.

He chuckled as he pulled on a pair of black skin tight dragon hide style leather pants. He could imagine the look on Severus’ face when he walks out there after he’s finished getting ready. Next, he browsed through all his shirts, stuck between the grey-ish silver or forest green silk shirt. _Hmm._

“Sev! Grey or green?” Harry shouted. His question elicited a series of frustrated groaning a shuffling sounds. He waited patiently, knowing that Severus would only answer after composing himself. Finally, the shuffling stopped, and everything was deadly quiet for a few heartbeats. Then,

“Green.”

Harry nodded to himself, humming as he pulled the afore mentioned shirt off of its hanger, and shrugged it on. He collected his best midnight dragon hide boots and sat down on the charcoal coloured chaise lounge in the middle of his walk-in wardrobe. He pulled on his boots, then stood up and walked back out into his room, buttoning up his shirt as he went.

Severus was sat on the end on the bed watching him, waiting to escort him to the floo. His eyes roamed the length of Harry’s body, his gazes hungrily eating him up, burning the sight of him into his mind. He stood up as Harry reached him, offering up the leather jacket Harry had thrown over the back of his desk chair earlier that day. Severus held the jacket open, helping Harry into it, using the action to run his hands down Harry’s arms and sides.

Harry turned back to face Severus, stepping close enough to chastely kiss him on the lips one last time before checking he had everything he needed. Walking to the door, he waved his wand, recasting all his wards to keep everyone out. He was not chancing anyone turning up while he was out to route through all his stuff. By the time they had gotten down the stairs and to the front door, they had got everything and done everything that needed to be done.

Harry made sure the door was locked up tight from the inside, before shooting Severus one last smile, before they both apparated away.


	3. Chapter Two

With the sound of a muffled crack, Harry appeared in a dark alley. The alley was mostly empty, there was two men stood up ahead, scanning their surroundings. From the feel of the magical energy that Harry could sense coming from the two, they had cast a privacy ward so they could talk without being overheard. He started walking towards the men, his footsteps quiet as not to draw attention to himself. Once right behind the men, he raised his arms and dropped his hands down on a shoulder each. They visibly startled, spinning around with wands in hand. Harry took one look at their faces, and burst out laughing. One of the took down the privacy ward, and the other mockingly pointed his wand at Harry.

“You, Mr Potter, should be ashamed of yourself; Scaring poor, defenceless and innocent wizards like that.” Harry shook his head, still howling with laughter. “I mean it! That was very mean!” The man cried.

“Merlin…George,” Harry gasped out in-between laughs. “You act…as if you’ve…never done that to any-…one before!” He wiped under his eyes where some moisture had settled, before straightening himself up. He flashed the twins a grin, eyes still moist from his tears of mirth. The twins shook their heads, used to Harry’s humour. Fred clapped Harry on his back, waiting for him to collect himself.

“Ready to go inside?” Fred questioned. Harry nodded, straightening his posture and clothes, then started to make his way out of the alley and around the corner. Once they had turned the corner, the admittance queue came into view. The line was long enough that half, if not most of, these people would be going home disappointed and sober. He strode straight to the front of the line, the twin redheads following close behind. The bouncer eyed Harry, face blank of any emotion.

Harry walked right up to the bouncer, lent forward and whispered in his ear. The bouncer nodded and turned to mutter into his walkie-talkie as Harry stepped back from him. The bouncer nodded his head towards Harry, and unhooked the material barrier for Harry and the twins to enter the club. As they entered, Fred and George each high-fived the bouncer.

“Come on, you two. We have business to attend to.” Harry said over his shoulder, approaching the bar. One of the bar staff spotted them as he turned away from their current customer. Harry nodded his head once, and the young barman turned back around to prepare some drinks. Once they had reached the bar, The young barman place three firewhiskey’s in front of Harry.

“My name is Duncan, Sir, Leo is not working tonight I’m afraid. He has been training me to step up in his stead whenever he cannot be present. Is there anything else I could help you with, Sir?” Duncan spoke clearly, stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back. Harry smiled as he took a small sip of his drink.

“No thank you, Duncan. Everything is fine, when our guests arrive, send them to our usual room. You know the usual?” He asked, gaging to see how trained he is.

“Yes Sir, make sure yours and your guests glasses are never empty. And Leo has already given me your security details, so there is no need to worry. If anyone who shouldn’t have your security details does turn out to have them, I accept that I shall be held 100% responsible, and will gladly accept any repercussions.” Duncan replied, completely calm.

“Good,” Harry nodded, “good job Duncan.” Harry and the twins moved from the bar, and into one of the back rooms. Fred walked over to the back of the room, and bent down to move a plant pot to the side to reach a panel in the floor. He typed out a code, which opened a secret door, then replaced the plant. Fred entered the room first once he had stood up, then motioned for Harry and George to enter after him. The door closed behind all three of them.

 

* * *

 

Severus strolled down a hallway, small smirk on his face, reliving the last half hour over in his head. Oh, how he loved those green eyes.

“Severus!” Severus stopped walking and turned to see Lucius Malfoy stalking towards him. He waited for Lucius to reach him before turning back the way he was headed. “How are you, dear friend?” He grunted at Lucius’ smirk.

“Don’t even start, Luc. What do you really want to know, spit it out, and fast.” Lucius chuckled quietly, and shook his head.

“You always have been able to spot bullshit from anywhere and anyone.” He hummed in acknowledgement, silently accepting Lucius’ compliment. “Alright then, so Tom and I was wondering if you’d be staying for dinner tonight after the meeting. We’d like to speak you about our children, the both of them.” Lucius spoke as calmly as if he was talking about the weather, not about a personal meal with the Dark Lord to speak about said Dark Lord’s children. One of which children he was currently courting. No, he did not want to be at that dinner.

“Sure, tell him I’ll bring a bottle of that elfin wine I got you two for your wedding.”

And he’s just doomed himself. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY! I did not mean to be this late updating, but life got on top of me. But now everything has calmed down a little, and I'm free to write more chapters. I shall try to have the next chapter up very soon!


	4. Chapter Three

Harry sat at a table with the twins in one of the secret back rooms. It was a round table big enough to seat ten, and Harry was sat in-between the twins at the side where his back was to the wall. It was one of the most important rules his father had taught him, 'when meeting with someone, be it an acquaintance or foe, never leave your back open for them to wedge a knife into.'

As he thought over some of the other lessons taught to him by his father, a small chuckle escaped Harry, causing the twins to shoot him questioning looks. He waved his hand at them, reassuring them he hadn't gone crazy. "Just reliving some good moments, guys." He smirked, since half the lessons taught to him got his father into trouble.

As Fred opened his mouth to speak, the sound of the door opening made him and George sit straighter and become more serious. Duncan lead a small group of five men into the room, carrying a silver tray with a full decanter and several whiskey chasers. He placed the tray down in the middle of the table, then turned to pull out the three chairs directly across from Harry and the twins. Once Duncan had moved back from the table to stand to the right of the table, just slightly behind George, three of the men seated themselves while the other two flanked the doorway. Harry leaned back into his chair, sipping at his firewhiskey, all the while keeping sharp eyes on his guests.

The guests got themselves situated and then turned towards Harry, waiting for the cue to speak. Harry returned his tumbler to the table for a refill, and nodded towards his guest's direction, as Duncan automatically refilled his glass.

"My Lord, thank you sincerely for this council as always. These recent months have been quite profitable for you, My Lord. Your alcohol company has nearly tripled since you have tasked me with expanding your investments. Most of your investments have quadrupled, and your investment in the Daily Profit has seen to have made wonderful progress in how the go about their business. Now, the investment in the joke shop, has seriously blown up! The investment money you put into the business when it was first started has grown tenfold the size! If I may, My Lord, suggest that adding a little extra to the experiment expenses, as all I can see it doing is reeling in more money." The man directly across from Harry spoke avidly, truly in his element. Harry was silent for a few heartbeats, before he smiled at the man and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Monroe, I am very grateful to you, you have not disappointed me, and therefore I believe a reward is in order. I know that as the only child that your parent did and could have, that they were disappointed that you turned out to be a squib, and therefore they left me their entire fortune and estate to me in their wills. As I was reading their letters left to me along with their wills, and was pleased to note they left me one last wish concerning the fortune and estate. You see, they said that it was all mine, unless in my eyes and to my standards, that their only son and heir proved himself worthy to the Monrelli name. I believe that you have done so, and because of that, I have the documents to transfer the fortune and estate over to you, as well as the documents for you to claim your father's last name back." As he finished speaking, Harry presented Montague Monroe – soon to be Monrelli again – the aforementioned documents and a blood quill.

Montague sat there staring alternatively between Harry and the paperwork, gobsmacked. His mind ran a mile a minute, not sure if on what he should do. Harry noticed his turmoil, and leant forwards and leaned against the table.

"I know you've spent the better part of your life ignoring you, and then they sent you away, but think on how this could benefit your family. I know you have quite a bit of money, and with be able to live comfortably, but you also want to be able to spoil your daughters rotten, don't you? With this inheritance, you can spoil them a lot more the you can now. Also, think of how they would like to know their family history, this way, they can. This is also a way for you to be able to understand your parents better, and become closer to them again." Harry spoke softly, pushing him gently, knowing this is Montague's biggest dream come true.

Montague looked up into Harry's eyes, and smiled. "Thank you, My Lord." He bowed his head ever so slightly, before reaching for the documents and swiftly signed them all with a flourish. A small white glow surrounded Montague and the legal parchments, before settling. The parchments were folded and placed into one of Montague's pockets.

"Now that is out of the way, tell me Montague, how are your little girls?" Harry asked with a genuine smile, sitting back and watching his friend light up at the prospect of speaking of his beloved children. He relaxed, grateful for this little calming period before he had to deal with the others he had appointments with.

* * *

Severus Snape was a twisted wreck of nerves. He was _doomed_ , why did he agree to this again? Oh yes, Harry. The thoughts of what waited ahead made him want to just throw himself out one a window then make a break for it. Well, actually, the only breaks in that situation would be his legs, and most likely his neck. He didn't outwardly show it, of course, but if you knew him well enough, you could definitely tell he was nervous. Which is exactly what had Lucius Malfoy chuckling quietly to himself as he watched his friend approach him from the recently vacated floo. However, once Severus had reached him, he could not keep his amusement in check any longer.

" _Don't_ Luce," Severus growled. "Don't even _bother_." Lucius just chuckled louder as they walked to the big family dining room. "Is it just going to be the three of us this evening?" He inquired, really hoping Harry would make it back early enough that he wouldn't have to deal with all this on his own.

"I'm afraid so, Sev. Both Draco and Harry has business to attend to, although Draco said he may be able to make it depending on how _agreeable_ the people he's doing business with are." Severus groaned, horrified he'd have to brave the dinner with his friend and Lord alone. Lucius' laughter was continuous, and echoed throughout the manner. Severus couldn't stop growling.

They walked the rest of the way in silence once Lucius had calmed. Severus' nerves had abated with Lucius' typical behaviour, but now that silence reigned once more, they came rushing back at full force. He could see it now, the Dark Lord sat at the table in all his Dark Lordiness, as Harry likes to call it. He'd be sat there, staring holes right through Severus' head, while he's choking to death on the poisoned food and wine he'd been served. _Oh boy_. Severus mentally gave himself a wallop to the back of the head. He was letting his imagination and nerves get the best of him. Still, he believed that it still remains a possibility, depending what gets said or interpreted.

_Damn it, why is this place so big?!_ Severus thought, hoping against all hope they'd make it to the dining room soon. They finally made it to the dining room quicker than Severus expected, and he took a few deep breaths in order to calm himself before stepping inside. The first thing he noticed as he entered was the figure seated at the head of the dining table. The two spaces on either side of the Dark Lord were set, forcing Severus into having to sit next to him instead of at the other side of the table, where he could subtly choke himself to death with his vegetables.

Severus took a deep breath, and walked towards the place setting to the right of the Dark Lord, Lucius followed and walked around the Dark Lord to his left hand side. As Lucius passed the Dark Lord, he raised his hand and brushed it across his broad shoulders. Voldemort turned his head to place a kiss on the back of Lucius' hand just before it left his shoulder. Severus barely managed to prevent himself from rolling his eyes at the pair.

' _You'd think after four years they'd no longer still be like newlyweds.'_ Severus thought, exasperated.

Once seated, Voldemort cleared his throat and three house-elfs quietly popped into existence. They placed the dishes down for the starter on to the silver lace placemats upon the table and removed the silver lids. What was revealed was a bowl of watercress and celeriac soup with a small slice of toasted baguette topped with goat's cheese croutons. The smells of the celery and goat's cheese clashing wafting up towards Severus' nose was divine. He couldn't wait, it was his favourite soup. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched to see when the Dark Lord would start eating. Once Voldemort took the first spoonful of soup, Lucius then Severus followed.

They ate in moderate silence for a while, just settling and trying to relax in current company. After a while, Severus felt the need to fidget, as if he was a naughty little boy about to be disciplined by his parents. Lucius unknowingly came to the rescue of Severus' nerves.

"So Severus, how is your new project doing? I do apologise, but I seem to have forgotten what it was about." Lucius spoke, breaking the tense silence. Severus mentally wept.

"Ah, yes, I had a feeling that you weren't paying much attention when we last spoke of it." Severus smirked at seeing his friend's cheeks redden a smidge. "This new project of mine is split into two parts really. You do recall us years ago discussing the family magics involved in family tapestries, yes?" He questioned.

"Hmm, yes. Something about the family magics making traditional family tapestries self-updating concerning births, marriages, and deaths." Lucius replied. He nodded, glad about not having to explain from complete scratch.

"Well, I was think if I could find a way of altering location and diagnostic potions and spell in a way where they can be absorbed into the fabric. That way, when a family member is missing, all you have to do is place a finger over their names, and the get the current location, or is they are ill, you get a complete diagnostic. Of course the diagnostic would only go back a month, therefore if you find the death of a family member suspicious, then all you need to is check the tapestry." Lucius' eyes by now, were wider than normal decorum would allow, and Voldemort seemed to be interested as well.

"What about spells and poisons that would normally show up as 'natural causes'?" Questioned Voldemort. By now, Severus was wondering why he was ever nervous.

"It would definitely show them, if they were used, My Lord. It would even show who poisoned them or cast the spell." He explained, thrilled at the chance to talked about his project with the Dark Lord. "I was actually going to approach you soon, My Lord, to see if you had any ideas about which combining and merging technique would be best used, since most family tapestries are made from elven spun silk thread or paint."

Voldemort sat back a little as he thought it over. "I can vaguely remember reading something along those channels. Let me think it over, Severus. I'll need to do some research, I don't have all the books I used to, so it may take quite a while."

"Yes, My Lord." Severus agreed, itching to just abandon dinner and go research now that the Dark Lord was on board with the project.

* * *

_So terribly sorry about not updating sooner, I just wasn't sure what direction I wanted the end of this chapter to go in, and I've been stuck on it for **ages**._


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH! WHY HAS THIS TAKEN ME NEARLY A YEAR?! MY LIFE HAS BEEN SO DULL, I DON'T UNDERSTAND?!
> 
> OKAY! *clears throat, not like Umbridge does, as that is simultaneously creeping and annoying* enough of the metaphorical shouting. Nearly a year...man! It feels as if the time has flown! Anyway, I do believe that this is the longest chapter I've ever written, in my life.
> 
> 1,778 words, blimey! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I currently scribbling ideas down for the next one!

In the middle of nowhere in the British countryside, stood a vast manor. A manor that was ostentatious on all accounts, due to the manor being built with what looks like, at a glance, marble. The manor was designed to, simply put, impress and intimidate. With grand golden, swirling runes carved beautifully into the stone of the building. The black and white marble contrasting with the gold of the runes was simply marvellous. But what made it truly breathtaking, was the Slytherin Crest that also adorned the building, also carved into the stone, instead of simply hung on extremely strong nails like most pureblooded families do. All across the front of the stately manor, were huge windows, which gave the impression that no room inside went untouched by sun or moon light. All muggles who gazed upon the manor were convinced that it must be a home away from home for the British Royals, but to all witches and wizards, they knew for a fact that Royalty did indeed reside there. Wizarding Royalty.

In the quiet of the countryside, out of nowhere, five cloaked people appeared a scant few feet from the steps that led to a set of ornate oak doors that opened into an even grander entrance hall. The group of five just stood looking up at such a masterpiece for only a few moments, basking in the opulence. Once they had stood looking long enough that was proper, the person stood in the middle waved his hand to the two stood on his left, and they immediately strode off in opposite directions to stroll the grounds in a calm and sedate manner. Although anyone with a decent set of eyes could tell that they were on their guard, and were clearly patrolling to check for intruders. Once they were on the move, the two on the other side of the person - who was clearly important and in charge going by the expensive looking robes he wore - moved so that they were bracketing the wealthy wizard. For that's what they must be, as no muggle had the power to appear out of nowhere.

The three remaining wizards made their way to the doors, which opened themselves upon them reaching the top of the steps, as the magic surrounding the estate recognised one of its masters, as the wizard in the middle was none other than Harry Potter. Once inside, and with the doors firmly sealed behind them, Harry made his way down the vast hallways of his father's manor, inpatient to see Severus. He had Fred and George Prewett, formally Weasley, on either side of him acting as bodyguards following not too far behind in order to give Harry any space he needed for his thoughts.

As they strode down corridor after corridor, they passed many portraits, until they came upon Harry's favourite. He smirked at he stopped and turned to face the portrait that was currently housing two people. two people who, unsurprisingly, were arguing. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were stood facing each other, scowls and sneers in place as they insulted and argued with one another. Harry stood patiently as he waited to the men in the portrait to notice that they had an audience. A few minutes later, Godric growled loudly at Salazar and turned his back on him.

"You can just shut up Salazar Aelius Slytherin! If you think that I will ever let you touch me intimately ever again after what you just said, then you can just go and shove your-" Godric cut himself off abruptly, causing Salazar to turn to see what had caught his eye. Harry chuckled at the blushes that blossomed across their faces.

"Enjoy tearing each other to pieces again?" He grinned, laughing outright when Salazar just smirked back and Godric huffed.

"Well if Salazar wasn't such a dunderhead, then I would have no need to engage in these silly little squabbles, therefore I also would have no need to tear into him at all." He replied, glaring at said dunderhead over his shoulder. Salazar's eyes narrowed and nostrils flared at his companions words.

"My dear Godric, I thank you to never call me such a word again! I find it  _highly_  degrading for the accused, and extremely derogative for the accuser to use. If you are not careful, I shall wash your mouth out, then take you over my knee until you learn." Salazar drawled, other than the tiniest hint of steel in his voice, he sounded rather bored, as usual. Harry grimaced,  _that was information that I could have done without..._

"Guys, what was your argument  _actually_  about?" He hurried to ask, as he saw Godric gearing up to respond. At Harry's inquiry, Salazar grinned smugly at Godric, who just growled right back at him again. At this moment in time, Harry thinks that patience seems to be something that had to be bestowed onto a person by Merlin himself.

" _Salazar_  here seems to think that his heirs are better than mine, and can do no wrong!" Godric announced, sounding completely scandalised. "When it is clear to all that my heirs are far better. For miles!"

Harry just stood there, staring, as a sharp hiss sounded in response to Godric's statement. He couldn't believe that  _this_ is what they've been arguing about, for the past two weeks, if the house-elves gossip was to be believed. And with the Slytherin house-elves being as tenacious as they were, they were mostly likely right, as nothing in this manor could happen without them knowing. He ignored the sniggering coming from the twins behind him, and prepared himself in case the two Hogwarts Founders were unable to be placated.

"GUYS! I think you'll find that all of your heirs are the best, minus a few crackpots down the line, as you share descendants. The only children you two had were with each other, so I think that this argument is moot really." Harry could see that they had heard him, as he stood there watching the sneers of anger and frustration melt from their faces, to be left with fond and loving looks exchanged between both of his ancestors. Harry and the twins started to slowly and quietly back away from the portrait and down the hall, just as Godric and Salazar reached for each others hand.

As they moved further away from the corridor full of portraits, multiple thoughts flitted through Harry's head. He wondered what Severus was up to. Was he at Hogwarts brewing potions for Madam Pomfrey, or was at Spinner's End relaxing with this months issue of  _Potion's Masters Journal_? Thoughts of Severus came to a shuddering halt when he remembered tonight's scheduled family dinner.

" _Fuck_." He swore, speeding up to a jog, and ducking through a few shortcuts in his haste to get to the family dining room. He skidded to a halt in front of the doors to the dining room just three minutes later. As he stopped to calm his breathing so he didn't look like he'd just ran halfway across the manor in only three minutes, the twins each reached out to hold on a door handle each, and opened the doors for him at his signal.

The doors opened to reveal the occupants talking and eating amicably at the table. Sat at the head of the table furthest from the doors, was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sat on the left of Tom was Lucius Malfoy, signifying that Lucius was his spouse. Draco was seated next to his father, and next to Draco was Charlus 'Charlie' Prewett, also formally a Weasley. To the right of Tom, as his right-hand man, was the person that Harry was looking for, Severus Snape. At the sound of the doors opening, everyone turned in his direction. When Tom saw him, he smiled and beckoned him forward with a wave of his hand.

"Brutus! We were under the impression that you wouldn't be able to join us tonight." Harry twitched slightly a the name 'Brutus', but nonetheless, he walked towards the table and took the seat next to Severus. Cutlery, a goblet, and a plate of food appeared in front of him as he sat.

"Father, you know that I detest that name, and if you want to call me by my true birth name, then please use my middle name. Or some variation on it." He sighed.

His father chuckled, shaking his head. "You know that I chose both your first and middle name, and I shall called you by what I chose first, Brutus. Even if I shall be the only one to do so." Lucius, his Papa, laughed at his frustrated face, placing his hand upon his fathers hand that rested atop the table.

"Marv, you shouldn't tease our son so, he may coerce the house-elves into a protest again." Lucius teased. His father held his right hand up that air, waving it slightly, as if waving a metaphorical white flag.

"So Cade, seeing as you're here, I'm guessing you've completed all of your business for the day?" Draco asked, eyeing the twins as they stationed themselves behind their boss. "And for Merlin's sake, tell those infernal terrors to sit, they're putting me on edge, stood like that." He waved his hand towards the table, and the twins sat themselves down, Fred next to him, and George next to Charlie.

"So how are the wedding plans coming along then, Draconis?" Draco glared at him for the use of his proper first name, but couldn't stop the small smile from forming.

"They are coming along swimmingly,  _Caduceus_ , the only thing left is the finalise the date, then to send out the invites. Why, are you offering to help?"

"No thank you very much, I have better things to be doing with my precious time. I was just inquiring so that I'd know when all the ridiculous talk of the proper way flowers should be arranged will _finally_ be over. Utter nonsense, if you ask me. Oh, I almost forgot, I must thank you for wanting such a big fuss of a wedding, so now that when I wed, I shall be having just a small affair. Thank Merlin." He grinned. Draco smirked back at him, before turning towards Charlie, his fiance, to quietly discuss the yet to be decided wedding date.

As he began to eat his dinner of minted lamb shanks with boiled garlic baby potatoes, broccoli and spinach, he held Severus' hand under the table, fingers entwined.


	6. Chapter Five

A few hours after the family dinner had come to an end saw two men sat comfortably close to each other on an elegant sofa in an large and equally elegant library. Both men held a book in one hand, while the other hand rested on their companion's thigh.

"Marvolo?" Lucius spoke up. He closed his book, and rested it on the sofa next to him, then turned his body slightly to face Marvolo without dislodging his husband's hand.

Marvolo looked up from his book to focus on Lucius. "Yes, my beloved?" Lucius' free hand came up to rest over where he could feel the beat of Marvolo's heart.

"I know that you would rather our sons both marry someone closer to their own ages, and less wrapped up in this war we are eternally stuck in, but you have to let them be with who they choose. All we can do is support them, and be there for the fall out and get rid of the body, if something happens." Lucius spoke, pleading with his husband to understand with his eyes. His sons and husband were his world, and he's only complete in this world when all three were satisfied, healthy and home.

Marvolo sighed inaudibly and tipped his head back against the back of sofa, closing his book and setting it aside. He reached up and entwined his fingers with Lucius' on his chest. "You know my childhood, Lucius, I would die before I allow anyone to hurt my princes, especially after what Dumbledore has done." He sat up, and faced Lucius, moving his other hand from his husbands thigh to the side of his head. "The fact that one of my children had to live through something similar to me makes me so angry. Dumbledore will wish he never even thought to so much as look at my children when I get my hands on him."

  
Lucius turned his face into the hand cradling his head, and kissed the tip of the thumb stroking his cheekbone. He gazed into his husbands eyes, the irises reminding him of his favourite luxury dark chocolate, swirling around the pupil like liquid. The love he felt for this man before him rushed up and filled him completely, so much that he felt he could burst. Instead, he curled his fingers into Marvolo's waistcoat under his hand, and pulled him into a sweet, slow kiss.

* * *

  
Brutus Caduceus Riddle-Malfoy let himself finally relax completely as he sat on one of the comfortable sofas with a tumbler of whisky. He let his eyes scan the rest of the occupants spread out across the rest of the sofas and chairs. His eyes came to rest on a man stood at the far wall of Brutus' study that was crammed from floor to ceiling of books.

  
Severus Tobias Snape.

He sat admiring the cut of Severus' suit, tailored perfectly to show the shape of his body. The brush of his fingers against the page, following along something interesting, mesmerised him. He loved those fingers, long and nimble, perfect for potion crafting and other...pleasurable things. He smirked at the thought, recalling the feel of those fingers trailing though the sweat across his back.

He meet eyes with Severus as he closed the book and placed it back onto the shelf, he raised an eyebrow challengingly. He got a smirk in return.

"Fred, report?" He queried quietly. The redhead leaning against the wall behind him lent forward slightly, so as not to be overheard.

"All set Sir, you need only to give the go ahead. We have also had a few requests for an audience with you, and possibly with your father.

The usual reply with separate dates have been sent, the first meeting is set for tomorrow at 21:00 hours." Fred replied.

He hummed as he continued to watch Severus' ministrations. He watched him stalk towards the door, he placed his empty glass on the side table next to him and followed. He couldn't wait to get Sev alone.

* * *

  
He stood staring out the window of his office, staring out at the horizon. He needed to re-plan everything. He couldn't let things slip out of his control any more than it already has. He turned away from the window, walk back over to sit back at his desk, overlooking and fine-tuning all his plans.

  
He'll have things back how they should be in no time.

Under his control.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING.  
> From this chapter onward Harry AKA Brutus, shall be called by his preferred name, his middle name Caduceus or Cade, by family and friends. Well, except from his father, of course. But he will go by Harry when in public, or around others that he doesn't trust.
> 
> I know this is a very short chapter, but I'm thinking of posting shorter chapters to get them out more frequently. Because it will take too long to update if I keep focusing on making longer chapters. Hopefully they won't always be this short though.
> 
> THANK YOU. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Caduceus strolled leisurely towards the family dining room the next morning with a smirk on his face. He was pleased with himself, very pleased. Dear Salazar, whoever ruined his mood this morning will be sure to regret it immediately.

  
He made sure to greet Salazar and Godric as he passed, Merlin knew those two offended easily. He felt like skipping and singing, but that was 'uncivilised of a wizard of your station', as his papa likes to remind him now and again.

He entered the dining room to see both his parents, his brother and Severus sat eating. He reached the table and sat in his usual seat next to his father, and rested his hand next to the place mat on the table in front of him. He thought of what he would like for breakfast while concentrating some of his magic into his hand, alerting the kitchen house elves of his choice. He hummed almost inaudibly as soon as his full English breakfast appeared in front of him.

"Morning Father, Papa. Have we any plans today?" He asked as he prepared himself a cup of tea before he tucked into his food. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Charlie walk into the room and move to sit next to Draco, kissing his cheek as he sat down. The sight made him grit his teeth and turn away. He faced his parents as he took a sip from his tea, hiding a grimace. 

"I thought we could all sit down together in the sitting room in our family suite. I know we haven't really made time to sit down together as a family since you got here, Brutus. That does not include mealtimes." His father spoke, pushing his plate away from himself to make space for the postal owl that just flew through the ceiling window, allocated for owl use only. Well, except from a few paranoid ancestors who planned for it to be an escape route via broom if any enemies came storming the castle. 

_'Starting to think every Slytherin by blood ends up insane at some point, what a family I have...'_ Was the thoughts going through his head as he looked through his letters he was just handed as his father distributed the rest of post. A shocked choking noise broke his concentration from the letter he'd received from Gringotts, and he turned to face his father. 

"Something the matter, Father?" He smirked. He'd been waiting for this moment all morning.

" _'Skimming Schoolmaster - Senile or Swindler?'_ Brutus! Are you the one behind this?!" Gasped Lucius, his papa. He couldn't help but chuckle at the looks on everyone's faces.

"Now that would be _telling_ , wouldn't it?" He smirked. 

* * *

  
The portraits on high walls of the Headmaster's office watched as objects flew across the room and smashed, some thrown by hand and the rest by uncontrollable magic. Phineas Nigellus Black left his portrait, jumping from frame to frame in his haste to get to his destination. He appeared in the frame occupied by an ancestor of Minerva McGonagall which hung on a wall in her living quarters. 

"Professor McGonagall, I think you ought to floo to the Headmaster's office immediately. He's taking this morning's news rather badly, I'm afraid." Seeing McGonagall jump up out of her arm chair and race to the floo, he once again moved through multiple frames to one last stop before he returns to his own frame.

Once he reached the corridor of mostly empty frames in the deep of the dungeons, he quickly revealed all facts to the person he was seeking. He knew that they would be able to relay everything to the right people, as they could switch between their portrait in Hogwarts and in their ancestral home.

  
"Farewell, dear friend. Even in death you remain loyal to those that deserve your loyalty." Spoke Phineas' friend. He watched him disappear from his portrait frame as if he were never there. That done, he turned and made his way back to the Headmaster's office. All the way there, he couldn't help but think;

_It shall be all over soon..._


	8. Chapter Seven

Fred and George stood guard on either side of the office doors currently separating them from their leader, ignoring any and all screaming and shouting coming from behind those doors. They shifted to block the doors completely, and refused to budge, when they saw Draco come round the corner and head straight for the study.

"Please move guys, I need to get inside, maybe I can calm Cade down!" Draco pleaded, desperately trying to pry his way between his brothers loyal guards. Charlie come running round the corner, clearly having chased his fiance down. He grabbed Draco by the shoulders and pulled him away from the twins and into his embrace, essentially trapping Draco against his chest.

"If you go in there, Draco, you'll make things worse. You know what they are arguing about, how do you think it will look or make your brother feel if you just walk into your fathers study and join the argument? The argument will never end! Come one, lets go for a walk in the gardens together, clear our heads and spend some time together before I have to go back to Romania," Charlie pleaded, walking backwards slowly as he spoke. He could feel Draco relaxing back into him as he spoke, and by the time he'd finished, Draco had turned to bury his face in Charlie's chest. Charlie nodded to his brothers before turning himself and Draco around to start heading to the gardens.

* * *

"How can you be so  _hypocritical_?! I just don't get it!" Cade shouted at his father, anger boiling to the surface. He paced back and forth, hands pulling at his hair in frustration.

"How dare you speak to me like that in my home!" His father shouted back, standing from his seat behind his desk. His papa got up from his comfy armchair to stop him from advancing too close to their son. "I decide what happens in my house and my family! Do  _never_  presume to think you can go against or just totally disregard what I have said to you! If I say you cannot be with someone, then I expect to be obeyed!" He roared back to his son. Cade stopped moving completely, he didn't blink or breathe, or even make a sound. Lucius started to worry, and turned to speak to his husband.

"We spoke about this last night, you agreed!" Movement from behind Lucius caught both men's attention, and the turned to look at their son, who was staring right into his father's eyes.

"You think it's fair to say that we are not allowed to date out of our age range, yet you let Draco be with Charlie. But the moment I mention my feeling for Severus? I'm all of a sudden a little child being preyed on by a child molester? Can you possibly see how unfair and hypocritical that is? No, I don't suppose you can, can you? Well, since this is  _your_  house and  _your_  family, and that I'm forbidden from being with the love of my life while I'm in both, then I guess I shall just have to leave." Cade spoke in a quiet voice, a voice quiet enough that it was to late to respond by the time his parents realised what he had said, as he had disappeared into the shadows.

Lucius walked a few steps away from his husband with his hands outstretched towards where his son was just standing. "No.  _No!_ " He spun round to face his husband. "How could you? We only just got him back with us properly, and you've already driven him away!  _My baby!_  You promised me last night that you were going to be more understanding and let him be with Severus! What changed Marvolo? Can I expect you to break more promises that you have made me?" Marvolo physically flinched at the accusation, and rushed to gather Lucius in his arms.

"No, I will not be breaking anymore promises I made to you. Every time I see them together, it just makes me think of the night we lost him. I don't want to lose him again, not so soon." He explained. Lucius sighed and buried his face into Marvolo's chest.

"If you're not careful, we  _will_  lose him, Marvolo. Like I said last night, all we can do is be there for them. Our sons grew up apart during the most import years of their lives, and Cade not only grew up apart from his twin, he grew up apart from us. We need to show that we love and accept him, otherwise he'll never come back. Please go and find him, make this right and bring our son home." He begged. Marvolo tighten his arms around Lucius, before giving him a kiss and disapparating to go find their son.

* * *

Cade appeared out of the shadows into a small living room contain a couple of armchairs and a lot of books. He dropped himself into the armchair by the fire a grabbed a random book from the shelf next to his chair. He settled down to read the book and wait for Severus to finish brewing down in his lab.

He set an alarm with his wand to alert him to make them both some food in a couple of hours, then sat back and let the words on the pages flow over him.

_The first step any witch or wizard should take when intending to learn..._


	9. Chapter Eight

His wand vibrating and emitting a shrill sound broke his concentration from the book he was reading. He closed the book and placed it on the side table next to his chair. He grabbed his wand and cancelled the alarm, before getting up and walking in the direction of the kitchen. He walked over to the cupboard doubling as a fridge and peered inside. He grabbed some cheese, sliced ham, and some lettuce. He hummed to himself as he placed the food on the side, then continued to look in the rest of the cupboards and the drawers for the utensils and anything else he needed.

He grabbed four slices of bread, and buttered them thinly. He then shredded up some lettuce and covered each buttered slice. After that he place some sliced ham on two of the slices of bread, then picked up the block of cheese and the grater, and grated the cheese on top of the ham. He placed the grater into the sink, and put the cheese, ham and lettuce back into the fridge. Once he'd finished putting everything away, he went back over to the sandwiches he was preparing, and took two of the bread slices; one with just lettuce and one with lettuce, ham and cheese. He carefully picked up each slice and pressed them together to complete the sandwich. He repeated it for the other sandwich. After cutting both in half, he put them on plates, and placed the plates onto a tray.

He then grabbed two mugs down from a cupboard and prepared one mug for tea and the other for black coffee while the kettle boiled. Once the hot drinks were made, he picked them up and carried them over to set them onto the tray with the sandwiches.

He picked up the tray and carried it to the other side of the kitchen where the cellar door had been left ajar. He descend the stairs slowly, careful not to fall in the dim light coming from the old light bulb above. Once he reached the bottom, he stood quietly, waiting for Severus to pause in his brewing before interrupting.

Seeing him place the stirring rod down onto the bench and step back, Cade cleared his throat to get his attention. Sev looked up and half smiled when he saw their lunch. He walked over to the little table and chairs situated in the far corner when Severus beckoned him closer, getting a chaste kiss when he reached his lover.

"Thank you, Caduceus. I'm completely ravenous, I've been down here since I left your fathers straight after breakfast. If you hadn't come down, I'd probably have worked right through lunch." Cade smiled at his Sev, elation filling his entire body at being the cause of Severus' happiness.

"I know, that's why I brought lunch down here. Can't have you wasting away before I get you to bond with me, can I?" He quipped, smirking as Severus choked slightly.

"I would love to bond with you, Caduceus, but I do not see me living for dry long after I ask him for your hand." Severus hated saying no to his lover. Alas, with a wizard of Cade's standing, a fathers permission meant everything. The look on his lovers face told him everything he wasn't saying, and he sighed. "Another argument? You cannot let this ruin the relationship you want to have with your father."

"I know, Sev. I just don't understand how he can be such a hypocrite and not realise it. Did I do something wrong? I don't see him forbidding Draco from being with Charlie, so he must be punishing me for something!"

"Draco wasn't the one who was stolen, and forced to grow up away from his parents. You have to try to see this from your fathers perspective. Maybe he has a valid reason, but you shall never know until you talk to him." Severus reasoned. He watched Cade' breathing slow back to normal from the quick, heavy breathing that was the only outward sign of his anger. Once he calmed down, they spent the rest of lunch eating peacefully and chatting quietly about nothing and everything.

* * *

A couple of hours later saw both Cade and Severus sat in front of the fire, relaxing in the comfortable silence. Cade was continuing to read the book he had started earlier, while Severus was marking the student assignments that had been handed in before the summer break that started just last week.

As Cade finished the last sentence of the book, he basked in the contentment he was feeling. He loved to just sit like this with Sev, no words needed, just being able to feel each other's presence and know that they are there, no matter what. He couldn't have given this up, not for anyone. He needed Severus in his life, so badly that he would throw everything away just to be with him. Caduceus shook his head to dispel his maudlin thoughts before his lover picked up on the change of atmosphere. He turned to replace the finished book back in its rightful place on the shelf next to him, when the houses wards went off to let Severus know someone was at the door, at the same time as whoever was outside knocked firmly three times.

They looked at each other for a few moments, frozen on how to proceed. It could only be one of three people. Dumbledore, Marvolo and Lucius were the only people to know where Severus Snape resided in the summer holidays. The only three people who still even remember his ties to the muggle world.

"Can you tell who it is?" Severus swished his wand in and intricate pattern, that he was too distracted to follow, and hummed.

"The wards are picking up a faint signal from a magical signature, which means that it is a witch or wizard. Since only three wizards besides you know of this place, and only two of them can mask their signature, I think we can rule out Lucius." Severus replied. "There is no way to tell if it's your father or the Headmaster, so I suggest you head upstairs. There are wards in place will stop anyone that I haven't allowed from following you up, they will not be able to sense you up there using magical means either."

As much as he hated the thought of essentially running and hiding, it was the best option available, with it being a 50% chance of Dumbledore being the one behind the door. Cade stood up and rounded the armchair he just vacated, and felt along the bookshelves for the little groove, and pressed his finger into it once he'd found it. The bookcase swung open to reveal a staircase, and he dashed inside and managed to pull the bookcase closed behind him just as he saw Severus reach the front door.

* * *

Severus Snape stood just before his front door, breathing deeply, bracing himself for whatever was to happen in the next few minutes. He reached forward and grabbed the door handle, and pulled the door open. Stood on his doorstep the the hood of his blood red cloak pulled up and over his face, which he could just make out the look of devastation on said face, was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"My Lord? Is everything okay?" He rushed out, surprise filling him whole. He fully expected to open the door to see Albus. "I apologise, would you like to come in?"

"I would Severus, thank you." Marvolo replied, stepping inside and pulling his hood down now that the door had been closed behind him as he entered. "Me and Brutus had a rather...for a lack of a better word,  _brutal_  argument earlier. I assumed him would have came straight here as soon as he disappeared. Even though I cannot sense his signature, something tells him he is still here, am I correct?" He explained.

"He is, and if I may speak frankly, my lord?" At his lord's nod, he carried on. "I would appreciate that if you are here to just have another argument with your son, then it would be best to just leave now, as he would not entertain the idea of coming to converse with you if it will inevitability end in shouting." He waited a few nerve-wracking seconds before his lord nodded that he understood.

"I am not here to argue Severus. My husband reminded me of a promise I made to him, and that by breaking that promise I am single-handedly pushing our son away from us, possibly forever. I do not want that to happen. I am here because it is time that I explained to Brutus why I have been acting the way I have recently."

Severus just stood staring at Marvolo, trying to determine if he was sincere or not. Seeing in his eyes that he was, he nodded to the sofa. "Sit. I will just go an get him. I shan't be long." With that said, he spun on his heel to walk over to the hidden door, his robes billowing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that I chuckled a bit when writing this sentence, 'Me and Brutus had a rather...for a lack of a better word, brutal argument earlier.'   
> I wrote is solely with FeatherMoonstone in mind, I hope it makes you chuckle too!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that I took so long to write this, but my mind was stuck on the conversation between Marvolo and Cade, and I just could't for the life of me figure it out! And then when I did, stupid me went and turned my laptop off WITHOUT saving everything!
> 
> ARGH!
> 
> I HATE MYSELF!
> 
> Anyway, I have decide that I want Cade to view the memories in the next chapter at some point.
> 
> SO ENJOY!

 

Cade gripped the black silk sheets in his hands as he sat waiting for Severus. He was unbelievably nervous, his stomach was churning up a storm. For a moment he wished the wards Severus had  _didn't_  include a two-way silencing spell that started at the bookcase that hid the stairs. He  _needed_  to know what was happening.

He jumped slightly and fixed his stare onto Severus' bedroom door as he heard footsteps on the stairs. He didn't dare blink, his mind warring with itself. He had fleeting thought that Severus' wards had failed, and then automatically felt despair at his lack of faith. His Sev was utterly  _brilliant_ , with Masteries in Potions and Defence, and the  _wealth_  of knowledge he stores in his mind, guarding it from those seeking to destroy any and all rare and  _sacred_  knowledge. Also if the wards  _had_  failed, he'd know who had knocked on the door and why.

A shiver ran down his spine at his thoughts, a blossoming warmth of love  _exploding_  inside him, in a myriad of colours. It looked as if someone had splashed the room with paint in an array of colours. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, the footsteps getting louder and closer. He needed to  **focus**. His eyes closed as he took a slow, deep breath, feeling a portion of his magic come to the surface as he exhaled. Just then the doorknob turned, his eyes opened, and the door crept open.

To reveal Severus.

His heart cliche-ingly skipped a beat, and his fingers slowly unclenched, then smoothed the poor abused sheet of it's wrinkles. Severus stepped into the room and closed the door, then leaned back against it slightly, breathing quietly. He waited for Cade to filter and file away whatever was going through his head. They stayed like that for a good five minutes.

"Who was it?" He whispered, cautious of breaking the peace that they had fallen into. Severus just hummed quietly and raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "What did he want?"

"Apologise." Was the only things to cross his lover's lips. His eyes narrowed and nostrils flared, but Sev carried on speaking before he could start a rant. "He looked me dead in eye admitted that he was wrong,  _scared_ , and sorry. I know you won't agree with me straight away, but I think you two need to speak to each other. You need to sit down and just explain to each other what is going on in your heads, and dare I say it, your hearts. I know you Caduceus, ever since finding out about the truth, you've wanted nothing more than to be with them as a real family. I saw the same deep longing in your fathers eyes downstairs just moments ago. You both want the same thing. You can't let this get in the way of what you've always dreamed of. If I was you, you know that I'd jump to work things out to finally have a family that loved me unconditionally."

Cade jumped up from the bed and opened his mouth to tell Severus where to shove his idea, but his throat wouldn't work and he snap his mouth closed hard enough that his teeth rattled. He brain came to a grinding halt. He thought Severus' words over and over in his head at a mile a minute. His heart constricted painfully in his chest at the thought of two young boys dreaming day-in and day-out for loving family, and he could feel his heart nearly shrivel up at the thought of those dreams not coming true for one of those boys. That boy who then grew to be his Severus, the intelligent and beautiful man stood before him, offering him a way to achieve his biggest dream.

He quickly made his way over to Severus, and didn't even bother to stop himself from touching his beloved. He placed his right hand flat against his chest, where his heart beat loyally, and his left he used to reach up to reach the back of his neck. He used that hand to pull Sev down into a kiss, which he tried to deepen when he felt Sev's hands on his hips. The kiss was broken against his will, and he closed his eyes and lent his forehead next to his right hand.

"Later, I promise. Will you speak to your father?" He could feel the words vibrating from Severus' chest. He sighed and lifted up his head.

"Yes. I'll talk to him. I want a family so much, that it used to hurt just thinking about it. I don't want to lose any of them, so I can't let the chance slip by me." He spoke, determined to fix this problem. "Thank you, Severus."

"No need to thank me, Caduceus. Just promise me that you two will actually bloody communicate with each other, instead of sitting there having a staring contest."

Cade couldn't stop himself from laughing, he loved it when Severus let decorum slip.

* * *

Marvolo was stood in front of an adjacent wall of books, perusing the titles with his hands clasped behind his back. In that moment, he reminded Cade quite remarkably of Sherlock Holmes. From the few glimpses he'd managed to catch of the television at the Dursley's before Vernon kicked him out the living room.

He could feel a portion of his fathers magic swimming throughout the living room, searching for his own magic. The moment he crossed Sev's wards and into the living room, he felt the familiar magic rush up at him and sink deep into him. He felt slightly winded, his father's magic mixing with his own, feeling his to the brim without nothing but positive emotions. He felt slightly high. He coughed just loud enough to catch his fathers attention.

Marvolo spun round rather fast, fast enough that he would have given himself whiplash, if he wasn't a powerful wizard. "Br-Caduceus?" He spoke quietly.

Cade blinked at his father, shocked. "I think I recall you vowing to never call me that." He chuckled nervously, as he sat in the armchair he occupied earlier. Marvolo moved to sit on the sofa, which was the cue for Severus to finally sit in his favourite armchair.

"Yes, I did say that, didn't I?" Marvolo cleared his throat, "Severus has given me permission to be here in his home, and I am assuming there will be a time limit to this conversation, so I shall get straight to the point. You may not want anything to do with me, but I came here to apologise to you. Your're my son, and as your father I should have been encouraging you to live your life, fall in love, and whatever you feel you need or want to do. In that, I have failed. I should not have begrudged you any of those things, especially as I have let your brother do and have anything. There is no excuse for that, and I am so very sorry. I do not expect forgiveness, I just beg of you to keep your relationships with Lucius and your brother. They are not to blame, and I do not want to hurt them like I have hurt you. As I said, you may not want anything to do with me, I understand and do not blame you in the slightest. I just wanted you to know why I have failed you as a father."

Cade sat watching his father the whole time he was speaking. Remorse, sadness, pain and disparity mixing and swirling together in his eyes. "I would never think of cutting off contact with Papa and Draco, they are family. Despite what has happened between us, I love them a great deal, and it shall hurt not just them, but also me, if I never spoke to them again. You have nothing to worry about there." He replied, watching Marvolo's shoulders droop in relief as he sighed.

" _Thank you_." His father replied hoarsely. He shuffled forward slightly on the sofa, leaned forward and clasped his hands together, and let them dangle between his legs. He has never seen Marvolo like this, with no ounce of aristocracy and Pureblood etiquette in his stature. He sat up straighter and concentrated all his attention on his father, alarmed. He shook his head as he chuckled, sounding broken. "That night." Was all he said.

"Father? What night?" Cade would dare to even admit that his father's behaviour was even starting to scare him now. He glanced over to Severus to see that he was alert and held his wand tightly in his hand, just in case. He turned back to face his father at the same time he raised his head to look him dead in the eye. Marvolo's eyes were completely black, dead and empty.

"When I failed you for the first time." He held one of his hands out towards Cade, and in his hand were three vials filled with a swirling silver-blue substance.

**_Memories._ **

Cade took them vials with shaking hands, and pull them towards himself, to cradle them against his stomach to both hide and protect them.

"Watch them, dispose of them, or just leave them hidden somewhere. I do not care anymore. I carry my sins with me always, and shall do forever." Marvolo stood up, walked away from Cade and Severus, and out the front door.

They both just sat there, staring at the door, expecting his father to walk through the door any moment. After half an hour and no sign of him, Severus stood and cleared his throat. "I shall go and fetch my pensieve, you do not have to use it if you do not wish to. After that, I think I shall floo call Lucius and see if your father made it home, and if not, then to warn him what kind of mood he may be in." With the said, Severus strode off, leaving Cade to sit and think.


End file.
